This invention relates to directories suitable for use in hotels, motels, apartment complexes, condominiums, mobile home parks, hospitals, trailer parks, medical and business centers, etc.
Directories in current use for alphabetical listing of names of occupants, guests, or residents require a great deal of time to arrange the individual letters needed for the spelling of each name, and to place the names in proper sequence initially, and also whenever there is a change of the listing, as when residents move out and new ones move in.